<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The crow that learned to fly by multimilkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087686">The crow that learned to fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multimilkshake/pseuds/multimilkshake'>multimilkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, mentioned daisuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multimilkshake/pseuds/multimilkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an innocent rip to Tokyo for a practice camp and it all ended with a crow, that learned to fly higher with the help of his partner. </p><p>Kageyama. Hinata. Love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early morning when Kageyama made his way to the gym. He already wore his sport clothes and had put his uniform into his bag.<br/>
There were only about 100 meters to the gate, but when he heard the rusty bicycle that he was very familiar with, he got ready to run. He mentally prepared to yell "that's unfair, you had a head start!", but it seemed like Hinata didn't even look at his setter. He ignored him.</p><p>That's what left Tobio speechless. They would always share at least a glance at each other, mostly racing to the gym together and yell at the other one if they had lost. But today was different.</p><p>He arrived at the gym, kicked of his shoes and put on special ones made for volleyball. His hands found place in his pockets as he walked around, looking for the tangerine. When Kageyama couldn't see him anywhere on the court he decided to go to the club room, since he had to drop off his bags anyways. So he changed his shoes again and jogged over to the clubroom, relieved to feel a bit of air during summer.</p><p>The setter was able to hear Shōyō's energetic giggle outside already which left him suspicious, but he just pushed the door open. With the first step in he looked directly into Hinatas brown eyes. His giggle stopped for a second and they just stood there, looking in each others eyes deeply. „Good morning.." Kageyama started then and interrupted the silence. „Morning..." Hinata mumbled and turned around quickly after, continuing the energetic conversation he had with Noya.</p><p>They left together to go to the gym and Kageyama couldn't but look after them. „Tangerine's weird today.." he said, sighing softly but finally dropping his bag.</p><p>When he got back to the gym he could already hear loud chatters and Tanaka's yelling he probably started for no reason. The moment the King of Court stepped onto the wooden floor with his volleyball pair of shoes again, everything went back to normal again. At least that's how it seemed.</p><p>„Okay! Let's warm up and practice receives afterwards!" Daichi commanded with a bright smile on his lips, getting partly motivated, partly unmotivated answers back. Usually Tobio and Shōyō would warm up together, throwing insults at each other and making comments about how weird the other one ran, but Hinata stayed with his senpai Noya, while Kageyama ran next to a quiet Tsukishima.<br/>
„Tz, so the king got left alone by his most loyal companion." He said with a grin, having totally noticed that something was different between the duo.</p><p>Actually almost everyone did. They had no race, no fight, no insults and weren't running together. They didn't share a glance except for the one in the clubroom. Weird.</p><p>Kageyama, though, stayed calm and looked at the other first year. „Stop calling me king Tsukishima."<br/>
It was a calm, short answer. Tsukishima made a face at that but stayed quiet for the rest of the warm up.<br/>
Now, that they were practicing receives, the milk boy looked at Asahi, who would serve the balls to anyone until he's next. The ball was served hard, but Kageyama still got it, even if it wasn't smooth.</p><p>„Nice receive Bakageyama!"</p><p>It was the light voice of Hinata. Kageyama looked up and put a thumb up when he went back into line. He made sure everyone turned around for the next serve and when they did, he smiled a little. It might still be looking creepy, but at this point, Tobio was happy.<br/>
Shōyō talked to him again, as if nothing happened. It might just have been a small phrase, but it meant a lot to him.</p><p>The next time Kageyama had to receive, it didn't go as smoothly as before. The ball hit his forearms, flew high, but in the wrong direction. In a game it would be out of the court. The raven haired boy was in a slow movement to look where the ball would land, but he hadn't counted on Hinata, who ran out of line quickly, jumping up and spiking the ball into the other half of the court.</p><p>„Nice spike tangerine"<br/>
„your receive sucked Kageyama"<br/>
„as if yours are better, Boke!"<br/>
„Don't call me that!"<br/>
„What if I do? Boke, Hinata, Boke!"</p><p>Hinata had an angry expression on his face. Without hesitation he sped up into Tobios direction. His knees bend and he jumped onto Kageyamas back.</p><p>That was the first time they were that close at that day. And it was their first fight. Unusually late, but it finally happened. The raven haired tried to push him off, but he failed. Tangerine's grip was just too tight.</p><p>„Baka! Get off my back idiot!"<br/>
„Only if you take back the "Boke"!"<br/>
„Never, you're just an idiot Hinata!<br/>
„I'm not-" the smaller boy wanted to say something, but they got interrupted by Takeda Sensei who ran into the gym.</p><p>„Is everyone there? Good Morning! Coach Ukai, I received a call by Nekomata-Sensei! He invited us over for a practice camp again! Next week, once summer vacation has started." he explained, being completely out of breath.</p><p>Hinata finally got off his setter's back and sprinted to the front.<br/>
„A match against Nekoma?! I'm in!"</p><p>So it was settled. They would go to Tokio for at least a week. This would be an interesting trip, with less volleyball, than you might think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tokio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week rushed and before they knew it, summer vacation came along. Everyone was in a hurry to get home as soon as possible. They couldn't wait to play against Nekoma after such a long time.<br/>
Kageyama, who was waiting for his short friend in front of the classroom, sipped his milk, patiently waiting for the Tangerine to get out. They had volleyball practice after all, so he wasn't really in a hurry.</p><p>Finally Hinata stepped out of the stuffy room and dragged Tobio with him, making the setter choke on his milk. "BAKA, don't scare me like this!"<br/>
The orange haired boy grinned up at him. „Hurry up Kageyama! We are going to Tokio!" he said excitedly and jumped up and down several times.</p><p>The younger boy sighed and followed the middle blocker with some distance. Within the past week Hinata had avoided him, but then suddenly was close to him again. Kageyama was a bit suspicious about that. He didn't know what Hinata wanted to do by being kinda on-off with their friendship - if you could call it a friendship.</p><p>Kageyama let out a quiet sigh, tossed the empty milk carton into the next trash can and watched Shōyō. Everything felt like slow motion in that moment. That was the first time Tobio noticed the small dimples on the sides of his wide smile. The way he hop-walked to the exit was joyful and excited. How could it be that he never noticed all of that? Had he been doing this before?</p><p>The setter shook off the thoughts and caught up with that child prodigy. „Oi, Hinata! The last one's a big ass loser!" He said to him and started running, after tapping his shoulder lightly.<br/>
„You had a head start, that's unfair Bakageyama!"</p><p>They arrived at the gym, being completely out of breath. Kageyama might or not might have won the race, it could also be possible that they were equal. Facts are, that Tanaka and Noya laughed at the two of them. In that moment, Daichi-san clapped his hands.</p><p>"Go get changed, I want to crop this practice, so that you can pack if you haven't already and eat a proper meal before we drive."</p><p>The two nodded and went to the clubroom. There was this weird silence between them again. Kageyama was the first to finish changing and went out again, meeting Sugawara who walked inside. He closed the door between him and wanted to go, but then an interesting conversation started.</p><p>What Tobio didn't know: Hinata may or may not have looked after his setter. Of course their senpai noticed.<br/>
„Hinata-kun! You should hurry up a bit! You are still in your uniform." He said lightly with a small chuckle which dissolved soon after.<br/>
„Hm? Oh..yeah.."<br/>
Shōyō was still looking at the door, but looked to the ground again.<br/>
„Hinata..is there something bothering you? You know, you can always talk to me!" Kōshi said then and you could hear his smile.</p><p>Kageyama just leaned against the door, listening, but he soon heard something moving again. „No..it's nothing, but thank you! I really appreciate that, Suga-senpai!" Hinatas light voice filled the room and Kageyama quickly jogged back to the gym.</p><p>So there was something bothering his friend.</p><p>He was in thoughts, running the laps Daichi had told them to do and he constantly looked to the ground. Then Sugawara and Hinata joined as well. Kageyama swore himself to find out whatever was bothering the Tangerine, because if he wasn't at his best, their chances of winning would shrink rapidly.</p><p>„Osu! We are finished for today! Get home and prepare for the ride to tokio, it's gonna be a while and we'll drive through the night." Coach Ukai explained and did a thumb up.</p><p>Everyone dashed to the clubroom and got changed there. Kageyama could now feel Hinatas eyes on his side, so he looked in the corner of his eye.</p><p>He straightened his back and looked at Hinata, who now looked away with red cheeks. „Oi, Tangerine. Take a picture, it will last longer" he said and looked straight at him. The other club members laughed at that, but they all had no clue about what was going on inside of Hinatas mind. </p><p>After they finally left the room and went to the gate to get home, the spiker-setter-duo was alone. As always, Kageyama would walk him to the bottom of the hill and say his goodbyes to him.<br/>
„K-Kageyama!" the energetic voice of Shōyō filled the silence after they parted. The ravenhaired (crow haired would work too) turned around and looked at him. „Hm?"<br/>
„Will you sit next to me during the bus ride?" The spiker asked shyly and his setter just nodded. „Hai, it's always been like that, hasn't it? Why would we change it?" He then asked and put on his creepy, but genuine smile.<br/>
By then everything went quiet again.<br/>
„See you tonight, boke."</p><p>Tobio walked off and Hinata rode his bike over the hill as well, getting home. He did have something on his mind, and it would be embarrassing if anyone noticed already. He still had to figure out though, what he really wanted - or was.</p><p>Late night, around 10pm, the whole team got together again. Everyone had a smaller backpack and a bigger sportsbag with them. While Ukai-kun and Takeda-Senpi put those into the trunk, the boys went already inside and took their seats. Like promised (and like they've always done it) Kageyama sat down next to Hinata. Much to the orange haired complaints, he sat at the window, but he didn't say anything. Hinata didn't want to cause trouble just because of some leather seat at this hour.</p><p>It was already embarrassing enough, that Kageyama had to help him put his rucksack into the bag space above them, so he just sat down quietly afterwards. They sat there in silence for quite some time. Everything around them was noisy, but not like annoyingly noisy. It was, as if they were in their own little bubble.</p><p>Soon, the engine was turned on and the bus started his way to Tokio. Hinata risked a look and watched Kageyama having leaned his head against the window and having black earbuds in, listening to some weird sounding music.<br/>
He stared at him, watched every single detail. The way Kageyama scrunched up his nose when a song he didn't like came up or the way his long fingers slid over the screen of his phone.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt sleepy from all the glancing. He indeed wanted to talk with Kageyama during the ride, but the practice and the hour just made him sleepy. Without even noticing, he dozed off, gently falling into Kageyama. His bright orange locks rested on the high shoulder of his seat neighbor and his breathing got more silent.</p><p>Tobio looked down at his best friend. He sighed and blushed slightly, taking his jacket and put it as a blanket around his shorter friend.<br/>
He had to admit, it looked rather cute.<br/>
They were sitting in the back so they were really alone and non-bothered. Tobio used the time to check him out.</p><p>Hinatas little snores and his chest slowly popping up and down - it just looked cute. </p><p>This would be an interesting trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. short stop in the suburbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After some time Kageyama slept in as well. His head rested on Hinatas bright orange fluffy hair and the jacket that was once covering Hinata, was now covering both of them.</p><p>By midnight everyone except Ukai-kun were asleep, since he and Takeda switched driving after two hours.<br/>
Sugawara fell asleep on Daichi, Yachi on Kiyoko, Nishinoya on Asahi and Yamaguchi on Tsukishima. Tanaka leaned against the window as Ennoshita was sleeping next to him and Narita and Kinoshita were sleeping like that too.</p><p>„It's so quiet once they are asleep..." Ukai mumbled when he turned right to a road leading to Tokyo.</p><p>Those silence remained till seven o'clock in the morning. That was when the third years woke up. Due to that Nishinoya woke up too and his loud yawn woke up everyone else on the bus...<br/>
Except for the setter-spiker duo.<br/>
They were still asleep, heads resting on each other while their silent snores back-upped the talking noises.<br/>
The "bubble" was still around them, making them absent from the loud noises around them.</p><p>„Oi, someone should take a picture of those two lovebirds!" Tanaka said loudly and laughed then.<br/>
„Lovebirds? Ryuu, they aren't dating like Sugamama and Dadchi!" Nishinoya answered, in an even louder volume.<br/>
Tsukishima pulled off his headphones at that.<br/>
„Sugawara-Senpai and Daichi-senpai, you are dating?" he asked, genuinely interested as he didn't know.</p><p>„Mh! Yes, that is correct Tsukishima-kun. We are dating." The grey-haired said softly and nodded.<br/>
„You should keep it low, Noya and Tanaka. Let them rest, they deserved it." Daichi added now.</p><p>„Oi, but they acted slightly weird over the past week, didn't they?" Yamaguchi asked now and looked at the two boys a few seats behind theirs.</p><p>Suga remembered his short conversation with Hinata. Yes, he indeed was kind of weird, but he decided to bot tell anyone, as he could already think of the reason he's been off. It probably won't affect their volleyball games in any ways.<br/>
„Hinata seemed a bit off, that's right, but it has a particular reason which we shouldn't go after." Kiyoko added now in a chilled voice.</p><p>„H-hai, Kiyoko-senpai!" Tanaka and Noya said at the same time and put their palms together as if they were praying.<br/>
Suddenly you heard a loud 'click'. It was the noise of a phone camera and everyone turned to Tsukishima again.</p><p>„What. You wanted someone to take a photo. I will send it in the group chat." Tsukki told them monotone and typed something on his phone.</p><p>Suddenly the bus parked somewhere in the middle of a parking lot.<br/>
„Osu!" Takeda-senpai started and clapped his hands. „We will have breakfast now! We aren't at Nekoma-High yet, so we will stop here and hand out breakfast packages Ukai-kun put together for us with stuff from the store!"</p><p>The boys' faces lit up and a big smile covered their faces. „Thank you Coach Ukai!" Everyone said in unison.<br/>
While everyone gathered out of the bus, Sugawara went to the back to wake up the still sleeping spiker-duo.<br/>
After a few tries Shōyo finally woke up and looked at his senpai tiredly.<br/>
„Ohayo Suga-senpai." He mumbled after a long yawn. Then he noticed the weight of Kageyamas head on his and blushed softly.</p><p>„Ohayo Hinata-kun! I couldn't get him to wake up, can you please try it?" Suga answered and begged him to do it.<br/>
Hinata - still blushing - lightly poked his setter's cheek. „Oiii, Bakageyama!!" He practically yelled.</p><p>The yell was so loud that the few crows in the tree at the end of the parking lot flew away at that noise. The team outside just laughed at their awoken teammate.</p><p>Tobio's dark blue eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked into a pair of part angry, part embarrassed light brown eyes. „What did you just call me?!" He said with an tired expression on his face.<br/>
„N-nothing. Breakfast is ready."</p><p>The three of them got outside and smelled the fresh air of Tokyo's suburbs.<br/>
Hinata ruffled his hair powerfully and shook out his morning-hairstyle. He then grabbed one of the paper bags filled with breakfast and started eating directly, making his way over to Nishinoya and Tanaka.</p><p>Kageyama followed him with some distance. He also took one of the bags, but then went off to talk to Sugawara.</p><p>The vice-captain was sitting next to his boyfriend on a rock, talking to the other third years (besides that Kageyama didn't know that his captains were dating).</p><p>He called out his name and waved into his direction as a sign to talk to him in private. Kōshi understood directly and together they went a bit further away from the travelling group.</p><p>„Kageyama-kun. How can I help you?" The main setter asked his Kōhai.<br/>
„I heard you and Tangerine talking last week. I am concerned that whatever is bothering him might affect our relationship on a friendly and professional base. Long story short, I was hoping if you could tell me anything why Hinata's been avoiding me over the past two weeks." Kageyama spoke and looked at his senpai.</p><p>Sugwara was a bit surprised, but smiled then. „No, I have no clue what's going on in that mind of his. But I am sure that whatever it is, won't affect our games in any way." He said and winked at him, leaving him there as he walked off to the bus.</p><p>Now that was weird. Usually they could ask Sugawara about anything, but that was something he's never done before- at least not since the first years came to Karasuno.</p><p>Kageyama sighed and followed his vice-captain to the bus, getting in as they wanted to drive to Nekoma now. He sat down on his previous seat and pulled out his phone.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei has sent a photo. (7:15am)<br/>
Tsukishima Kei: Look at those two, sleeping peacefully. (7:15am)</p><p>He clicked on the picture and within seconds the blood rushed into his cheeks. It was a picture of him sleeping on a sleeping Hinata - well, on his fluffy hair but it's practically the same.</p><p>When everyone was back on their seats, Kageyama just glared at the middle blocker madly. He actually enjoyed sleeping like that, not knowing an exact reason for that. He was bothered by the fact that every team member now had a picture of them sleeping, cuddled up as if they were a couple.</p><p>The glare sent shivers down the blonde's spine, but he just smirked and ignored it.</p><p>Hinata hasn't seen the picture yet, and he wouldn't as long as he would talk with Yachi now for the time during their drive to Nekoma Highs gymnasium.</p><p>Volleyball could begin soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. arrival at nekoma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last hour of driving to the High School went by pretty quickly. Kageyama had continued to listen to music and Hinata was distracted by talking to Yachi-chan. He still hadn't seen the picture.</p><p>Soon they saw the huge school building. It was quite simple, similar to Karasuno, but more city-ish.<br/>
Hinata was the first to jump out of the bus, running towards the other Volleyballers.</p><p>„Oii Kenma!!" He shouted excitedly and jumped up, pulling the boy in a soft hug afterwards. „Shōyō, nice to see you." Kenma answered in his calm, low voice.<br/>
He put away his Nintendo and smiled at him.</p><p>„Oho, City Boys." Tanaka greeted them loudly and walked up to Taketora to fist-bump him.<br/>
Daichi greeted Kuroo as well and then the whole team greeted each other.<br/>
Ukai, Takeda and Nekomata went to Nekomatas office to plan the upcoming week.</p><p>Nekoma was assigned to show them their bedrooms and Hinata always stuck with that blonde setter. Kageyama was obviously bothered by that. Not only that he was a setter, no, because Hinata stayed with him, talking about some odd video-game that came out last week. Not that they already have phone calls almost every night.</p><p>„Tsz." was the only comment Tobio made, as he watched them and then looked at a vending machine filled with different kinds of drinks. He would definitely buy some strawberry milk for himself and maybe even one for Hinata...</p><p>„Is something bothering you, King?" Tsukishima asked with an undefinable smirk. The setter stayed quiet at that. „Well Well, your highness, I will now leave to my bedroom..oh right, our bedroom."</p><p>He was right. They indeed shared a bedroom. It was for the whole team though. They finally arrived there and Kuroo pulled the door to the side.<br/>
„Voila. The futons are already spread out. You can leave them here for the whole week, this is meant to be a bedroom only, so just put your stuff somewhere comfy and come to the gym." he explained and leaned to the door, watching everyone drop off their bags.<br/>
„We'll be there." He said and went to the gym, pulling Kenma after him who was playing Animal Crossing again.</p><p>Kageyama sighed and threw his bag on the Futon in the corner right next to a window and turned around again. „Tangerine! I won't be last at the gym!" He said and waited until an encouraged orange haired middle blocker was next to him, then they started racing to Nekomas huge gym.</p><p>„It smells like sweat and victory! I won't lose against you, Nekoma!"</p><p>☀︎︎☀︎︎☀︎︎</p><p>After their first practice match with Nekoma winning 25:20 and 25:23 everyone is sitting outside on the grass with their water bottles.<br/>
And again, Hinata stayed with Kenma at the bottom of a smaller hill giggling and beaming.</p><p>Nekomas setter didn't seem to mind since they were like best friends anyways, so he just answered in a deep voice and sipped his water. And soon all Kageyama could see were a blushing Kenma, then a smiling one - something that happened rarely or never.</p><p>After practice everyone met up on these hills again. Kenma was playing his video game and Kuroo watched in case he had to take away his console to get him eat. Tsukishima was standing in a corner talking to Yamaguchi. Asahi, Suga and Daichi were standing with other third years from different teams and the rest was just spread around all over the place enjoying their time off.</p><p>Hinata was jumping between several groups, joyful and energetic as always. Kageyama felt warm and tended to smile when his orange haired idiot was around him. He even naturally smiled.</p><p>„Kageyama! Toss to me! Toss to me!"<br/>
„Baka, we just played four sets! Let's get food first."</p><p>That's what made Hinata smile more. He just loved food and if it was after a hard bunch of trainings matches it tasted even better. Kageyama followed him to the mensa where they already saw the managers putting hot and steamy food on plates, before loudly calling the boys and coaches.</p><p>Since the two of them were already there they got the best seat right in front of a plate with meat piled up. Everyone was drooling over the food like wild animals and the managers were comforting a terrified Yachi, while ignoring the heart-eyed looks of the boys.</p><p>But in all that chaos, Kageyama was in his own little bubble, pushing nicely sliced meat in his mouth and listen to his loud orange haired idiot. Hinata was HIS idiot, no one would doubt that, but since they had arrived, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma were all over him. Much to his dislike, Shoyou seemed to enjoy being with them and distanced more from him.</p><p>He was mentally absent the whole time, that he almost choked on his food when Sugawara tapped his shoulder lightly. He blushed and thankfully took the water Akaashi handed him while looking up at his Senpai.</p><p>„Mada Mada, Kageyama." He chuckled lighlty and smiled. „Can you come to the gym later on? I wanted to practice the two-setter technique" He then explained with the brightest smile.<br/>
Tobio was sure it wasn't EVERYTHING about the technique, but he went on with it. „Sure. I'll finish, let my belly rest a while and then come over to practice."</p><p>Daichi had watched the scenario. He knew exactly why Koshi wanted to "practice" with the younger setter. They needed to talk- well Kageyama needs a talk and Koshi is willing to do it as he is the Mom who takes care of his children.<br/>
Kageyama was absent the whole time, but his face lit up everytime his little spiker was beaming all the bad moods away. Hinata was the one to make him smile, and no one could doubt that.</p><p>☀︎︎☀︎︎☀︎︎</p><p>Half an hour later, Kageyama found himself in the gym they had practiced earlier in. Sugawara was already waiting for him, setting a volleyball against one of the walls.<br/>
„Osu! Sorry that it took me so long! Bokuto and Kuroo were trying to get me to tell something about Oikawa."<br/>
Koshi caught the ball and turned around with the bright grin he'd always had on his face.<br/>
„It's alright! I knew you'd be coming some time." The vice captain answered and tossed the ball to his Kōhai.</p><p>Sugawara gave him tips about setting, Kageyama gave him tips about a good jump serve and after two hours of hard extra training, Sugawara finally did what he planned on doing the whole time.</p><p>„Tobio, you like Hinata, don't you?"</p><p>The raven haired boy snapped around, eyes wide and full of fear. He probably had never thought of being confronted like that, ever.</p><p>„W-what?! Why would you assume that? No...no I don't like him...not that way I mean!"</p><p>He tried to talk himself out of the situation, but it didn't really work. It all ended up with the main-setter chuckling again.</p><p>„You know, I get what you're feeling. Chaos, stormy. Your feelings are a mess. Part of yourself want to grab him by his collar and press your lips on his, the other part doesn't want to ruin everything you've built up till now. In one moment you're mad at him for being so damn cute and in the other one you just want to punch yourself for being such an emotional wreck."</p><p>Suga sat down on the ground, softly bouncing the ball in between the gap of his legs. The words left his words as if he had just gotten over these feelings himself.</p><p>Kageyama was stunned at how similar, no, how exact this situation described him and his feelings. He just nodded and looked out of the gym door which was open widely. On the small hill in front of it he saw the silhouette of Hinatas fluffy hair in between the tall figure of Lev and the silhouette off Kenma. They were watching the stars and the moon.</p><p>„Tell him before it's too late. You'll regret it."</p><p>And with these words the boy with the slight silver hair got up and walked off as if nothing happened.</p><p>Tell him before it's too late.</p><p>These words stuck on the youngest Karasuno boy's mind and he took a conclusion:</p><p>He'd tell him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Suga left the court, Kageyama stared at the chuckling redhead on that hill. Without actually realizing he gripped tighter on the ball in his hands that it hurt and his knuckles turned white.</p><p>He had to admit he had hopelessly fallen for this energetic idiot.</p><p>Kageyama was deep down in his thoughts, when suddenly someone ran to the door of the gym and yelled at him. Of course it was Hinata, who else would it be.</p><p>„BAKAGEYAMA, race to the bathroom! Last one to be there is a lame ass!"</p><p>He dropped the ball and ran after his wing spiker, despite knowing that he'd be yelled at for not cleaning the court after practice and leaving the balls spread all over the court. When he reached the bathroom, Hinata was already standing there, leaning against the wall and looking at him.</p><p>"You're slow today Kageyama."</p><p>"You had a head start boke."</p><p>"No, you're just lame."</p><p>Tobio would now usually chase him, yell at him and just look away poutingly, but now he just pulled his mouth in a weird smile and looked down.</p><p>"But without your lame setter you wouldn't be able to do the freak spike."</p><p>Shouyou grinned widely and nodded. "True though"</p><p>__________</p><p>With Tsukki leaning against the edge of the bathtub and talking to Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama were left alone at the other side of the tub. They were chin-deep in the water, looking away from each other.<br/>There was some unknown tension between them neither could figure out. Or well, perhaps Kageyama did.<br/>After a while of just staying silent and enjoying the warm water around them, the setter noticed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leaving. That would be his chance. His chance to finally confess to that stupid spiker he had a crush on for a while now.</p><p>„Nee, Shoyo..."</p><p>It was the first time Kageyama called him by his first name. Hinata noticed that too and tilted his head a bit.</p><p>„Tobio...how come we're going by first names now?"</p><p>Hinata didn't answer the question at all, he just asked another one.<br/>Kageyama just let out another one of his creepy smiles, but he just continued the conversation he had started.</p><p>„You know you're my best friend, right?" He asked in a soft voice, looking into his light brown eyes.</p><p>Hinata nodded, smiling brightly and looking up into his setters eyes.</p><p>„Of course, how would you ever question that Kageyama?" His voice was innocent and at the same time so obvious that you would just face palm yourself at that situation.</p><p>„You know, Shoyo", Kageyama started, taking Hinata's soft and warm hand under the water. Shoyo blushed at that, but didn't say anything. „I...I think I like you. I understand if you don't return these feelings. You don't have to give an answer directly either. I'll give you some time to think about it. Just know that I like you in a way that's ahead of just friendship."</p><p>And then Tobio let go of his hand, got up and wrapped a white towel around his hips as he got out of the water. Without looking back, Kageyama walked out of the bathroom and dried himself up to get dressed in his pyjamas.</p><p>Just when he took a few steps towards their room, the bathroom door opened again.</p><p>„TOBIO"</p><p>Hinata, dressed in a tshirt, which was worn the wrong way, and a pair of joggers, which Hinata didn't even dare to bring up the time to tie them, was standing in the hallway. He was breathing heavily and held his right hand to the frame of the door.</p><p>The ginger took a few steps towards his partner, not breaking the eye contact.</p><p>„Hinata..." Kageyama mumbled quietly as the said one stood right in front of him. He looked amazing with his hair down and the blue eyed setter couldn't deny it.</p><p>He expected an answer to his question. A rejection, a smile, a yes.<br/>But he didn't expect the following action Hinata took.</p><p>He kissed him.</p><p>Tobio widened his eyes when they lips touched. He felt the heat rushing into his cheeks and eyes and just felt the need to wrap his long arms around the smaller boy's waist in support.</p><p> </p><p>And so they stood there. Arms wrapped around each other, lips touching and eyes closed.</p><p>„Does this answer your question, Tobio?" Hinata whispered, cheeks still flushed from the kiss after they pulled away due of the loss of oxygen.</p><p>„Yes, yes it does, Shoyo." Kageyama answered and showed him a natural smile.</p><p>„I have another question, Shoyo."<br/>„Huh? J-just ask it."<br/>„Would you like to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>„Baka, of course I would!"</p><p> </p><p>Just a few meters away - maybe 15 or 20 - Sugawara and Daichi leaned against the wall next to their room's door. It was completely empty since everyone was hanging out in one of the few community rooms. They were smiling. „He actually did it. I'm proud of him to have found someone to love." Sugawara said and peeked around the corner, witnessing a second kiss - much more lovingly than the first.<br/>„Yeah, you're right. He didn't have it easy with his love life. Glad he found someone." Daichi added and looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>„Let's head to the others, Koushi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fly little Baby Crow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kinda crap (as the whole story is, kinda) but this is more of a filler chapter. I don´t like the story but here we go with a new chapter haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the next morning, Kageyama woke up with something nuzzling his nose. It was soft and fluffy. He opened his eyes and saw a big fluffy ball of orange hair right in his face. The boy those hair belonged to, was sleeping peacefully.</p><p>Muffled voices were coming up to his ear and words such as „Someone needs to wake them" and „They do be looking kinda cute though-" could be heard.<br/>After all, Hinata insisted on cuddling up in the same futon because he was scared of the mid summer thunderstorm. That was before everyone else came into the room.<br/>Now, at 7:30 am, Kageyama was awake but being too busy with cuddling into the fluffy hair of his boyfriend (finally).<br/>Him and Hinata had talked for a while in private, agreeing on not telling the team or other people yet.</p><p>Someone starting shaking him softly, making him open his eyes and letting go of the small ginger who was still sleeping peacefully. He looked up, locking eyes with the other setter on his team.<br/>„Suga-san..." Kageyama mumbled, rubbing his eyes, gazing first at his senpai and then at the position him and Hinata were in.</p><p>With cheeks flushed red he distanced a bit and sat up slowly. „What's the time?" He asked Sugawara and ruffled his own hair in an attempt to fix his bedhead.<br/>„7:45 in the morning. Breakfast is ready" he said in a calm voice and a soft smile.</p><p>Kageyama now stood up completely, stretching a bit and then kneeled down to wake up his boyfriend. He ruffled his orange locks and spoke to him quietly. „Boke, Hinata, wake up."</p><p>After a few shakes the middle blocker opened his eyes and looked into Kageyama's bright blue ones.</p><p>„T-tobio." He said with a creaky morning voice. „Good morning Shoyo" Kageyama answered and smiled at him. He completely forgot about Suga's presence and planted a soft peck on Hinatas forehead. „Get up, breakfast's ready."</p><p>Sugawara watched them in awe and chuckled quietly. „Come on lovebirds"</p><p>—<br/>Sugawara walked ahead and soon the three of them reached the cafeteria.<br/>Everyone was wearing some sweats or sports clothing, but Hinata and Kageyama were still in their pyjamas.<br/>They did get a few stares - well Kageyama got a few stares. He was dressed in grey sweats and a loose white shirt after all.</p><p>They sat down at the first year's table and itadakimasued their breakfast, before eating.</p><p>—</p><p>Soon it was time for practicing again and everyone gathered on and around the court.<br/>Hinata and Kageyama were in top form. They could do their attacks without much death glares and they were syncing better than usual, leaving the rest of the team startled.</p><p>„Am I dreaming or is that little tangerine actually not being annoying for once?" Tsukishima murmured as he was standing between Suga and Yamaguchi during his water break.<br/>„They are getting along, that's good so don't be that moody 'bout it" Suga said with a smile and drank his water.</p><p>„Tsukki, maybe they got rid of some dead weight last night when they were talking. Don't think too much about it."</p><p>„That sounds like they killed someone...and I'm not. Shut up Tadashi."<br/>„Yeah..Sorry Tsukki."</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata didn't notice the literal confusion their team was in right now. They drank a little bit and then directly went back to practicing their freak quick.</p><p>"Oi Kageyama! One more!" Hinata yelled and jumped up again. Kageyama followed his commands and set his boyfriend a ball, but not directly into his hands. No, it was a little bit higher, causing Hinata to reach for it with all his strenght. It was a magnificent sight from the side. The spiker was majestically flying through the air and his setter supported him from the ground. It left Karasuno speechless.</p><p>"Since when is Hinata able to save those balls?" Daichi whispered to Sugawara and looked at their first year combo.</p><p>"Since he is closer to Kageyama. They have finally bonded." the silver haired answered and smiled. "Nice save Hinata!"</p><p>When Hinata finally sunk to the ground again, he directly glared at his boyriend. "Kageyma, that was too high! You got distracted!" he said and put on a mad face. Kageyama just sighed. "Sorry Shoyo, won't happen again, I promise. But you saved it really well!" The ginger changed his face xpression uickly to a sparkling, beaming one and his eyes widened in happiness. "I know right! It felt like I was flying!" he claimed and made flying movements with his arms, making the setter smile. "Mmh."</p><p>_</p><p>"HOLY COW, DID YALL SEE THAT?! KAGEYAMA WAS SMILING", Tanaka yelled and everyone turned around to him. They looked at the bald boy and then at the confused setter.</p><p>„So what? Can't I smile?"<br/>„Kags, he's right, you rarely smile."<br/>„Boke..."</p><p>The looks on their faces - amazing. Hinata then giggled and went to the team.</p><p>-<br/>In the evening Hinata and Kageyama spent time with the team in one of the community rooms. The ginger sat next to his setter and talked with Suga about some new signs. But then, Suga got up and went to talk to Kageyama outside in private.</p><p>„And, did you tell him?" Sugawara asked his Kohai and leaned against the wall. Kageyama just blushed and nodded towards the ground.<br/>„So I assume you're dating now?"<br/>- not that he already knew anyways.<br/>„Yeah, but please don't tell anyone. We want to wait until we want to confirm it to the team."<br/>„Yes, that's understandable. Just watch out that you don't get into an argument before a match." The older setter warned and ruffled Kageyamas hair.<br/>„Osu, won't happen..I guess"</p><p>- When they came back Hinata and Daichi looked at them, but didn't say anything. They just continued talking to Asahi and Yachi.</p><p>Suddenly Bokuto and Kuroo rushed into the room. „HINATAAAA" they exclaimed loudly and lifted said person up on Bokutos shoulders. „That jump today was amazing!" Bokuto yelled and ran out with his best friend again.</p><p>„Yes, Bokuto's totally right! It looked like our little baby crow was flying~"<br/>„Your little- what?!" Hinata asked confused and looked at Kuroo.<br/>„Little baby crow~ y'know. Because you're the smallest and youngest from Karasuno." Bokuto explained.<br/>„But I'm not the smallest and bot the youngest. Noya and Kageyama are!"</p><p>silence.</p><p>„YOU'RE STILL OUR BABY CROW." Bokuto cried out and put Hinata down. When he did that, a third person pulled him away of the duo.<br/>„Kuroo, I told you to leave Shoyo alone."<br/>Kenma mumbled with a game in his hand, standing next to Akaashi who had pulled Hinata away.<br/>„We will return him to Karasuno now, don't do that again!" Akaashi warned and shushed their older team captains back into their rooms, as he went back to the Karasuno room.</p><p>What a weird evening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>this feels more like a filler chapter but i hopefully get more ideas😭</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>